Perfect
by untouchablerave
Summary: Jerome/Mara; "I really, really want to kiss you Jerome," - occurs after the washing up scene S2E76.


Mara pushed open the door to Jerome and Alfie's room, her chest tight with guilt.

"Jerome?"

"Its fine, Mara," Jerome replied, sitting on his bed, "I knew you'd come looking for me to apologise but seriously, its fine,"

"It's not," Mara whined, closing the door behind her, "It's really, really not."

She sat down on the edge of his bed. Jerome sat up, crossed legged and studied her. Mara's brows were knitted with anxiety.

"I really, really want to kiss you Jerome," She told him, "But I can't do that to Mick -,"

"I know, and I admire you for that,"

"But that still doesn't stop me really, really wanting to,"

"I'm glad that you do," Jerome smiled, "But listen, if you don't think its right that you kiss me then why don't I kiss you?"

"But it would still be wrong."

"But the guilt would be mine to bear. A cheap loophole, I know. But I want to kiss you Mara and I have done for a very, very long time."

"How long?"

"For as long as I can remember."

"I've wanted to kiss you too Jerome, I still do." Her breath hitched in her throat.

He took her hands in his and brushed his thumbs against her knuckles. "If you want me to stop, I will, you just have to say," He said simply, "Tell me to stop,"

Mara looked nervous, so he bent his head low and kissed her softly on the back of her hand, first left, then right.

He then placed his hand on her thigh, and she shivered under his touch. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, then her jaw. She lifted her head to allow him a better angle, her eyelids fluttering closed.

"Jerome."

"Tell me to stop," He muttered against her skin.

He lightly kissed her earlobe and bit down on the flesh. Mara let out a gasp that made Jerome giggle as he kissed her neck and down to her collarbone.

He sat back and bit his lip. Her face was flushed pink, chest rising heavily. She could barely speak. Slowly he bought his head towards hers, circling his nose around hers.

"It's a pleasure to kiss you, Mara Jaffray," He whispered, before pressing his lips ardently against her mouth. Mara was taken aback but relaxed and before she knew it she was kissing him back, hot, hungry and heavy.

She rose to straddle him when she realised what she was doing.

"Jerome, I can't!"

She pulled away from him and made to leave.

"Mara, no!"

"I can't do this, I'm sorry,"

"You seemed to be doing it pretty well a second ago,"

"It's not fair on Mick,"

"He's not here Mara; he's on the other side of the world,"

"But we're still in a relationship,"

Jerome laughed bitterly, "You call this a relationship? I'm right next door Mara and I can give you a damn sight more than he ever could."

"Surely I should be the one to judge that?"

"I'm standing in front of you, telling you that I'm the guy for you, we just kissed!"

"You kissed me!"

"And you kissed me back, Mara!"

They fell silent, chests rising and falling heavily with rage.

"You can walk out of this room if you think that will make you feel better but I promise you until the day I die I will not stop fighting for you – so you better get used to it!"

He could feel the emotion rising in his voice, he tried to gulp it away but it was too much, she meant too much.

"Mara, for God's sake, I love you,"

"Don't do this, Jerome,"

He let out a cry of rage and pushed her against the door, his lips crashed down upon hers. Jerome thought he was about to burst with frustration.

Suddenly, Mara pushed him away and slapped him across the face.

He clutched his cheek, struggling to speak.

"For God's sake," Mara cried out, hot tears spilling down her cheeks, "I love you too!"

She pushed him back against the desk and collided her lips with his. Jerome cupped her face, catching the tears in his fingertips. Then he realised, he was crying too.

"Jerome," Mara whispered, and they pulled apart, "Jerome, you're crying,"

Jerome clutched his face and felt the wetness on his cheek.

He couldn't believe it.

"I haven't cried in ten years – not a single tear since my parents left me on the door step of Anubis house and now…" He was lost for words.

"I didn't mean to make you cry,"

"But you did – you made me cry, Mara. 10 years." He stuttered out, "10 years and all it took was you… slapping me across the face…"

Mara hid herself, "I'm so sorry about that – I don't know where it came from,"

"I guess I wasn't the only one fighting." Jerome chuckled.

"10 years is a long time, Jerome,"

"You're telling me,"

"I have to go," Mara said, pulling away.

"Oh no, you don't. I've got you now, I'm not letting you go yet," Jerome smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"I have to go and break up with Mick,"

"That can wait, it's six in the morning there – he won't be up."

"Right," Mara nodded.

"Listen, Alfie's gone off somewhere with the rest of the others – why don't we do some catching up?"

Mara smiled devilishly, "Sounds perfect."


End file.
